


Tea and Vanilla

by TheTacticianMagician



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bird sex, Crossdressing, Dubious Consent, M/M, Maid Cafes, Shameless Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:10:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTacticianMagician/pseuds/TheTacticianMagician
Summary: Written 4 years ago for the kink meme prompt "Sakuya and Kazuaki wildly attracted to each other in maid outfits".





	

Nanaki wanted to look away. This was far, far inappropriate for any teacher.  
  
But how could he? This could be a once-a-lifetime experience; it was not everyday Sakuya agreed to wearing outfits such as dresses. And was the maid costume fitting for a fantail such as he. Pure white tail feathers more gorgeous than any dresstail waving gently in the air, graceful neck left in the open, icy blue eyes so beautiful it truly seemed to freeze his brain. Ribbons and frills in every right place, pink in harmony with his white, it seemed he bore a perfection that could rival the golden ratio’s. And those thighs were just-   
  
Sakuya looked so good Nanaki had to admit being uncomfortable. A hundred and twenty years were not enough to erase this kind of instinct from a bird’s system, and tough he felt he couldn’t love anyone else anymore, it didn’t mean he couldn’t want… ehm. This was not looking good.  
  
On behalf of his students, he had accepted participating in the Maid Café of his class, and now he was starting to regret it.  
  
But now was too late. He, the sweet sleepy Kazuaki who was trusted throughout the school, could not bring himself to retire from this task. Not after Ryouta had looked at him with subtly pleading red eyes, not after Hiyoko skipped in place with joy after seeing the quail in a dress.  
  
It has been a while since he came across such a ridiculous situation. The theme-fitting decoration was such a pretty show, that should be filling his heart with pride and prompting him to look at its wonder, but it was Sakuya who seemed to possess the magnet that attracted his brown eyes. Sakuya, the dove that was sometimes narcissistic, sometimes an optimal student… but the only instances he showed some kind of care for Nanaki were the rare flickers of admiration shining in his teal eyes.  
  
There was nothing more than that. Nothing more. If only his instincts would get in sync with his mind, then-   
  
“Mister Nanaki! Are you worried about how Sakuya will behave?”  
  
Snapping out of his daze, the quail turned to the always tall-looking Hiyoko. “Oh, dear… I am worried, yes. I am certain he will be of help in serving the customers, but not of help in… our reputation…” he lowered his voice.  
  
“Don’t worry, we’ll manage. Nobirdie misbehaves when Hiyoko’s around!” the human striked one of her heroic poses. Sakuya seemed to not be listening, thankfully.  
  
Ryouta was flying from table to table, checking the handkerchiefs, silverware, thin plastic recipients for bird drinking purposes, plates, flowers… “We need a tulip in this one.”  
  
 _Ever since human population considerably declined and birds became well-aware, there has been a stunningly large amount of trees sprouting and flowers blooming every year._  
  
While Hiyoko just took an extra flower from one of the table jars and argued it was a proper decision to use it to fill the empty one, Nanaki walked over to the tea machine. Pouring some herbal tea to himself, the quail searched to tame his heart rate with the drink’s calming properties. He sat down, dipping his beak into the filled cup every once in a while, unaware he was being warched.   
  
Teal eyes were locked onto the flightless bird.  
  
Looking at the bemaided quail made Sakuya feel… Out of himself. Mr. Kazuaki looked absolutely adorable. Which should have nothing to do with the rising, almost regrettable thought that Nanaki perhaps did deserve the renowed post of best math teacher of Japan. Not long ago he had mentally insisted on how Nanaki paled in comparison to Shuu, yet now, Sakuya felt auto-betrayed, self-conscious of the hypocrisy.  
  
It was weird, unexplainable, because Ryouta and Hiyoko were equally bemaided but he felt no desire to ogle them. Maybe it’s because he got used to Ryouta crossdressing? Maybe because Hiyoko is human and thus not interesting? The fantail tried to reason, though he doubted he was getting anywhere.  
  
Soon, however, he would have to attend incoming costumers and this uncomfortable situation would fade into one less difficult to deal with. Yes, in little time, he could-  
  
“Colleagues!”  
  
Would luck avoid him everywhere in this country?  
  
“I need to hide this somewhere, wet it, w-whatever! A peacock from my class brought it on mistake.” Yuuya came skipping in his butler outfit, a smoking incense-like stick held in his beak.  
  
“Vanilla?” Hiyoko inquired, eyebrows furrowed. “Why would you want to hide vanilla incense? Just leave it over her-”  
  
“No, you don’t understand,” Yuuya cut her off with slight panic. It was not overly noticeable, but the older fantail seemed agitated, feathers fluffling and unfluffing unusually. “We must be quick.”  
  
Sakuya, Ryouta and Nanaki also seemed to get a little alarmed. Hiyoko stood there, not understanding the situation at all.  
  
Nanaki shrunk further in his place. But of course Hiyoko didn’t understand; the amount of aerial aphrodisiac her body was inhaling was too small to have any effect on her. But it was quite enough for the birds. It just made his current situation worse, and the calming tea effect wore off faster than twenty beats of a hummingbird’s wings.   
  
Yuuya didn’t seem to be in a proper enough state of control to stand carrying the incense aphrodisiac right under his cere for a minute more. So an idea that could be potentially brilliant sprouted in his head; if he led the vanilla stick away, he could also get far from Sakuya and thus not act on his irrational desires.  
  
So he raised a wing. “I shall hide it, Yuuya. I know of an optimal place to lock it in and wash it.” the quail walked over, taking the incense stick with his own beak. He then proceeded to wander off into one of the school corridors.  
  
Sakuya felt a surge of worry mix with the strange effects of the incense. Mr. Kazuaki looked very troubled, and was probably too old and tired to deal with this youth nonsense. His ribboned legs were following the teacher before he could control it.  
  
Yuuya was breathing heavily, thankful he was given a bit of rest from that… darned thing. He untied his butler tie, if only to ward off the heat that clung to his feathers and skin.  
  
Perched on Hiyoko’s shoulder, Ryouta trembled.  
  
“Ryouta, come on, what’s with all that? Do birds hate vanilla or-”  
  
“Y-you have very beautiful eyes.” the rock dove blurted out.  
  
Hiyoko was absolutely dumbfounded.  
  
Yuuya started to regret having come through this door to ask for help, but it was the closest entrance to the school building from his class’ butler café and it was either this or embarrassing himself in public.  
  
“Kazuaki-sensei, wait!” Sakuya called, skipping after the speeding quail, who didn’t answer nor look back. Pigeons were not good at running, so he should just give up and head back, but the fantail found within himself not only sincere will to help the older bird, but also a wish for company; he didn’t want to be left with those losers, he wanted to be with the cute and deserving teacher. There was also another desire within him, but it was rather instinctive and he couldn’t place a finger on it yet. His head was still a bit clouded from the strong incense, whose scent kept delving his nostrils as he followed Nanaki.  
  
Eventually, Nanaki entered a room; probably where the academy left all extra material, such as chairs and tables, board pens, glitter, party objects… it certainly doubled as the first floor’s janitor room as well. There was another on the third, and another on the fifth, according to Yuuya.  
  
“Sir, allow me to aid you, you won’t be able to reach it.” Sakuya offered as he saw the quail try to throw the incense stick into a half-filled bucket. It was too big for a bird, but of course a bird-sized bucket wouldn’t be enough to clean a school adapted for creatures as big as humans and emus.  
  
Shaking his head, the teacher wanted to decline the offer, but Sakuya just tore it from his beak and gave a wing-flapping leap to the bucket’s edge, throwing the vanilla stick in. It ceased smoking, becoming harmless in the dirty water. That scent did was strong, though, especially during the brief moment he had hold it, causing his blood to unusually rush south.  
  
 _Damn. It was like an itch, that needed to be scratched._   
  
“M-mister Shirogane, you need to head back. The customers must be coming already.” Nanaki nervously warned him, shivers running under his ruffled feathers.  
  
“I don’t want to merely leave you here, in the state you are in, sir.” The noblebird felt odd; he had never addressed a non-noble with real respect, but he couldn’t make himself sound rude to Kazuaki anymore. He couldn’t make himself be away from him, either. There was something he wanted, a lot, but he couldn’t… no. No, that couldn’t be an urge to mate, not with another male, a common-blooded button quail, and a teacher on top of that. He shrugged off that possibility. Maybe it could even be one of those drugs he was taught in school that humans had developed, and that would kill a bird in one year of addicted usage.  
  
Nanaki swallowed dryly with the student’s words; had the pigeon found out about what he was feeling? No, that couldn’t be. Sakuya wouldn’t have been able to notice, or wish to offer up help, not in that matter.   
  
“Please, Sakuya, go. I am just going to stay here for a short while, relaxing and getting ready to serve the customers.” Brown eyes tried to focus on anywhere but the pigeon; it was what he could do to keep under control.

“You will end up falling asleep, if I allow that. Let us head back together.” Sakuya held out a wing for him, watching as Kazuaki took to pacing back and forth in the same place instead of accepting the invitation. “Kazuaki, sir, I know you may be feeling as twitchy as Yuuya did when he came in our café, but it will wear out soon, you’ll see.”  
  
 _It will, if you stay away from me._ But he wasn’t even thinking properly anymore. Sakuya’s voice was a wonder that was helping on the slow melting of his brain.  
  
Sakuya turned towards the door, trying to listen for any bird voices that were not Ryouta’s or Yuuya’s. “I think there may be customers arriving already. Do me a favour, sir, and come along.” The fantail’s dress, in this point of view, failed to hide what they were supposed to. Nanaki, feeling not like a teacher anymore, but like a feral quail, hungrily lowered his head, taking in view the small bulge of Sakuya’s slightly swollen testes. In the instinct-driven mind, it meant he was ready.  
  
 _Do me a favour, sir, and come along.  
Do me a favour, sir, and come.  
Do me a favour, sir.  
Do me. _  
  
Sakuya released a startled sound when Nanaki suddenly leapt on him, feeling his legs and talons fiercely grip onto the dress fabric for balance. Sensing the teacher restlessly shift above him, the fantail was about to ask what the hell he was doing, but the words caught in his throat when he felt a slick, soft heat sliding against his rear.  
  
“N-Nanaki?” Sakuya tried in a trembling voice, too aprehensive and curious to want to escape. He felt the quail’s hot breathing against his neck, trimmed claws clenching and unclenching almost possessively on the sides of his maid outfit. No reply. It was as if the teacher was out of himself; if it wasn’t for the breathing and movements, Sakuya could well have thought he’d fallen asleep.  
  
Nanaki begun shifting again, a bit forcefully. This feeling, the noblebird thought, what is it? _Désir_? _Jouissance_? It was something he rarely felt. Sakuya had to admit lacking some knowledge in the matt-  
  
 _Oh._  
  
A breathless croon rung out of Sakuya’s beak when he felt Nanaki grind their cloacas together. And the long quail sound the teacher released must have been the most beautiful thing the fantail ever heard out of a non-instrument.  
  
But when Nanaki started thrusting against him, releasing a string of moans, Sakuya felt amazing and dizzy and and those sounds seemed to be the perfect harmony between a bell and a flute and-  
  
It was not long before the noblebird was moaning alongside him and trying to grind back. It as hot, wet, every movement shooting sparks of pleasure under his skin, and not fifteen seconds into the act he was already orgasming. In a state of utter pleasurable haze, Sakuya could barely proccess the wet rush against his cloaca, and a particularly loud cry from the teacher. There was a pause, filled in only by their panting, before Nanaki started rubbing their slick cloacas together again.  
  
Sakuya’s legs trembled, and he crouched slowly so as not to make the frantically moving quail lose balance. His brain was awfully misty, but still his heart throbbed harder when Nanaki mewled out his name. Emitting a low croon, the fantail allowed the maid crown on his head to fall, biting it strongly. Ah, how he wanted to fan and wag his tail, agitatedly beat his still clothed wings, urges he had never felt before.   
  
Nanaki started pecking and nipping his neck, pulling. Taking it as a request to turn his head around, Sakuya let go of the soft bandanna-crown and did so, and immediately the quail’s beak was prying his own open.   
  
A mimic of pigeon courtship. Passion blossomed in Sakuya’s heart at that, leading him to orgasm again. His sensitized cloaca was now almost pained from the prolonged contact, and the squelching sounds were only less loud than their own primal sounds of pleasure. Nanaki ceased kissing the fantail, if only to rub his head against the white neck and pant out Sakuya’s name.  
  
The quail had slowed a bit, and Sakuya thought he was going to stop. That was not the case, however, as Nanaki bit his neck, shifted his legs and assumed another position-  
  
That undignified scream only did not embarrass him because of how _good_ \- Sakuya’s back straightened considerably, arching, almost enough to throw the teacher off, but Kazuaki’s claws and beak and wings were holding onto him strongly.  
  
The maid dress would be half-ruined when this ended, but it was none of their current concern. What mattered was the raw loving pleasure, their cloacas barely glued together, Nanaki’s strong and well-aimed thrusts. Even when they were not well-aimed, Sakuya was so euphoric that the mere movements of their bodies counted, that the contact of the quail’s cloaca anywhere on him was enough to render his mind numb.   
  
Again they did not last long, and soon they were screaming out and ejaculating for a third time, a bit too loud and enthusiastic for a room whose door was still opened.  
  
After the thick haze from the aftermarth of orgasm dissipated, Nanaki, attempting to catch his breath, loosened his grip around the fantail and allowed himself to roll off the pigeon’s back, feeling the generous amount of cum cooling off his opening and back thighs.  
  
Sakuya swore he never felt so hot and sticky in his life. Finally able to open his wings, he softly fanned his tail in a weak attempt to cool himself off. What had truly happened? He did not want to think about it. There was a sensation of dread creeping up into his mind, but he did not want to deal with any of it yet. His brain was pure jelly.  
  
“I’m sorry…” came a low voice by his side, and so the noblebird looked at Nanaki. Was he… apologizing? When Sakuya decided to tell him not to worry about it, the quail seemed to have fallen in half-dreamy, half-turmoiled sleep.  
  
With a heavy sigh, the fantail rested his head on the invitingly cold floor. He also wanted to rest-  
  
“Sakuya,” called an hesitating voice from the door. The pigeon tilted his head, surprised and utterly embarrassed to see Yuuya standing there.  
  
“Mongrel-! _Qu'est que tu_ -”  
  
“Don’t you fret, petit frère, I will divulge nothing of this… little matter. I was just worried about you two, even if you weren’t out for very long.” the older fantail’s blue eyes demonstrated sincerity.  
  
Sakuya had no words. His urge to bite his brother’s beak off was dissipated by admittance that he was truly trying to be a good brother. The flirt wouldn’t even blackmail him, if he heard that right. “I just want to rest up for a while.”  
  
“I suggest you clean up first, Sakuya. This mess will not be easy to clean later.”  
  
Yuuya received a glare in return.  
  
“If you will allow me to do that task for you, then…?”  
  
Sakuya huffed and averted his eyes, but other than that, made no grand protests. He was feeling currently too tired to manage any more embarrassment.  
  
Yuuya smiled at him, proceeding to close the door and find, inside the room, a rag or towel to soak in water to clean the post-coital birdies.  
  
As the older fantail searched, the younger one looked at the sleeping Nanaki. He wasn’t at all sure if he regretted letting the quail to do that, but Nanaki’s apology made him worry about the quail’s own possible regret. It was too much to think about at the moment. Later, he insisted to himself, later.  
  
Sakuya draped a wing over the teacher, watching distractedly his brother fly about. “Will they miss our help in the café?”  
  
“Maybe not, they already found another maid.” Yuuya responded, opening a faucet to soak the rag he’d found.  
  
“COOOOOOOO!!!”  
  
Loud crashing sounds, coming from the café area.  
  
 _Now_ Sakuya could find something to regret.


End file.
